Lucian Fanfic You Hold Me Together
by ezria.renesmee
Summary: Chris breaks up with Lucy, she goes to Ian for comfort. He has uncontrollable feelings for her, but she doesn't think she feels the same way. Struggles and Love come straight for the couple. PLEASE READ! :)
1. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter of my lucian fanfic! Really hope you enjoy! **THIS STORY IS FICTION AND I DON'T KNOW THEM!***

"I'm done!" Chris yelled "I'm so done!" Forcing Lucy out of his house. She had tears in her eyes and arms tightly around her body "Wait. Chris. Please!" She went to grab him but he sloshed his hand where she was grabbing. "Its over Lucy. I've realized we aren't right for each other. Your not who I thought you were" Obviously Chris was making up lies but Lucy didn't bother correcting him on how it was the other way around. "Have a nice life." He said shutting the door in her face "Chris Please!" Lucy was begging now crying dramatically. she was wet and didn't know where to go- she was staying with chris while her house was being rebuilt. He just kicked her out in the rain. Her hotel was miles away and she didn't have a room. She lowered to the ground with her head in her hands "Please" she whispered though nobody could hear her. She walked down Chris' street and wiped away tears with the back of her hands. Luce ended up on a main road in her blue jacket she had from set. Her hair was knotty and wet. Her boots were ruined and it felt like her body was producing more water drops than the sky. Fortunately at that time she saw headlights to a cab. "Excuse Me!" she yelled- The car stopped in front of her and rolled down its window "I need a ride" she said calmly. The man looked at her "Get in." Lucy opened the door gently and pulled the hair out of her face. "You look like you've had quite a night" he murmured "you have no idea." She replied. "Where to!?" the cab driver asked needing direction. On most days, Lucy would have the most obvious answer- her home address, she would have a place to direct him and a place for her to feel comfortable and safe, but for the next couple of weeks she had to stay at chris' which now had a change of plans. She thought about friends that lived close by and the only one in the area happened to be her best friend. Lucy forgot that Ian even lived around here. She gave the cab driver Ian's apartment building address and they left for the building

Lucy kept quiet for most of the ride- well, except for when the driver realized who she was She always took limos or her car. So this was something Lucy wasn't used too. "That's the apartment building" Lucy said as the pointed out the window. The cab stopped and Lucy gave the money in cash. "thanks!" She jumped out of the cab and ran quickly towards the building, she opened the door to the building. "Hey! I'm here for Ian…" the doorman turned around to see Lucy. " Havent seen your face in a while-Go ahead luce! He's home!" " I know, haven't really been with Ian too much but Thanks" Lucy replied. The lobby was empty when she swifted to the elevator doors. She pressed the button up and the door opened before she could even take a breath. She was on Ian's floor in about a minute, Lucy straightened out her shirt and walked down to Ian's door and knocked twice. She closed her eyes and took a breath in. She was scared of rejection after what happened with Chris. When she opened her eyes- her best friend opened the wooden door "Lucy!" he shrieked with uncontainable joy, he was captivated by her perfection and beauty that in the first 30 seconds he forgot to even ask why she was standing at her door wet and exhausted "Hey" she said giving a half smile. "Come in" he replied widening his door. Lucy walked in and glanced around his familiar space. She used to be here ALL the time before she dated Chris. They would lay around watching old movies just like their characters. Everywhere she looked there was a memory, it really began to hit her. She missed him. So much. While she was busy filming and spending time with her other friends and Chris, she hardly spent anymore time with Ian besides filming. "Sorry. It's a bit of a mess in here" he stuttered turning towards the faded white wall of his apartment. "Please" he nodded his head towards the rough sofa "sit" as she curled down on the couch, he sat across from her on a chair. Lucy held back tears and pulled her hair back into a wet bun. Ian pulled his lips into his mouth and rocked his head forwards and backwards "So, uh.." he choked out "are you going to tell me why your standing in my apartment- which you haven't been in for almost a year- with dripping clothes, wet hair and tears in your eyes?" He was concerned now "What HAPPENED" Lucy put her hand to her forehead and tears fell down her cheeks. Ian brought the blanket lying on the chair and came to wrap it around Lucy while sitting next to her. She bundled her face into his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned his chin on her head, soaking up every moment he could wrap his arms around her. When she let go he sighed. Lucy sniffled and looked down after wiping her eyes with her sweater. "I was staying with Chris." She blurted "He kicked me out, screamed at me and just left me outside! My house was getting redone and my other friends live farther out and…." Lucy was talking faster than usual searching for the right words to describe what had happened "you lived close. I hope you don't mind" her voice lowered to a whisper "I can leave. I'm sorry I came." Ian grabbed her hand "of course you can stay" and released "I would do anything for you, and you know that too" as Ian got up and walked to his room lucy considered what he said '.I would do anything for you' that's when she realized she felt the same way. He found a pair of her sweatpants she left once and a hollis sweater he took home from set in his drawer. When Ian came back Lucy had put on a record by Debussy. Claire Du Lune was playing softly and she grabbed the clothing he handed her. "thank you." She whispered "for everything" suddenly her lips were no longer talking. Instead they were pressed on Ian's. Softly the kiss grew to be in sync with the music. Her hands were on each side of his head and she backed up so his head was pressed against the wall barely. Lucy swifted her lips to the left and pulled away. She opened her eyes and saw his face. "I'm-" Lucy began to say, but Ian pulled her close again and grabbed her by her hips, "sorry" she finished. "I've been waiting for this" Ian said looking at her right in her eyes "for you" Lucy was stunned by the words. She never thought of Ian as anything other than a friend, and she thought he thought of her the same way. "I'm with Chris." She mumbled "WAS" Ian corrected. Lucy stared at the wall uncomfortably "I don't love you like that Ian", "I'm sorry" but really she didn't know if she loved him. Lucy always thought of herself as Ians sister, and a girlfriend to anyone but him. They would laugh at the theories of 'lucian' and the strange idea of them as a couple but then she thought- maybe. Just maybe. Assumption pulled them apart.

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! There will be a second and possibly third? please review! Xx

(also if you don't ship Lucian, to each there own but please don't hate. I KNOW they are not together.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 to my Lucian Fanfic… Thanks for the nice reviews! I'm glad you liked it! So pretty much, Lucy ended up staying over night at Ian's and this sequel starts off with the morning after! Hope you enjoy. By the way, Chapter one was written from a third eye sort of thing, but this will be in Lucy's POV

Lucy POV: I slowly opened my eyes as I awoke from my short sleep. The thick white comforter hovering over my body was comfortable to lay with, but formed a layer of unneeded heat onto my body. I pulled the fabric to the side and pulled my head off the pillow. It felt as if Ian was the only reason for me to get out of bed today. I had a strange temptation to stare into his glassy, cold blue eyes. To feel his arms around me like last night. However, that's when I remembered how I shut him out. How I was so frozen to the idea that we didn't love each other- Even when he admitted it. I whirled my feet around to the edge of the bed and stood up rubbing my eyes. My hair was still damp from last night and my eye liner was partly smeared according to Ian's side mirror. I crossed over to his kitchen where he was sitting reading over the script for today. That's when he looked up and our eyes meet in a daze.

"Hey"

"Oh. Hi Lucy." He responded getting up to pour his coffee into the cup

I wrapped my arms around him with comfort and looked into his eyes

"Are You Okay?" I whispered, he was silent then looked up at me. A tear fell down his cheek and I would rather go through one hundred deaths than see him like this, and know I'm the reason for his tears

"It hurts Lucy. It kills me when you say no. When you push me away, because you will never know-" More tears came "How much I love you"

I had nothing to say, besides I love you too. Only, I didn't have the strength to admit it. I couldn't say the words but I had another way of showing it without giving him a complete answer. Suddenly my lips were on his. His top lip was in between mine and his

head jerked up. My mouth twisted around his lip line and the kiss felt like so much freedom. It wasn't scripted or with one hundred people watching plus fifty cameras. My hand pressed against his chest and I tilted my head to the side with strength. His lips on mine felt like silk on the top and kept brushing onto mine, again and again. He pulled away to catch breath and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you" I said

his mouth was now resting on my ear and I closed my eyes. His voice was like velvet, and when he spoke the world collided and spun out of orbit.

"I know" he replied. He kissed my neck up to my lips and smiled. 'Nothing will ever be the same' I thought

"Goodbye Ezra" I said giggling "Just one more kiss" he pleaded. I began to pull my lips onto his, but before I could do anything I heard the repeated word 'CUT!" The bell rang and everyone separated. It was just nearly 4 hours that we have been on set, and I cant get Ian off my mind. The girls went out for lunch during break but I told them I needed to review my lines again… but to be honest, I just wanted to see Ian. To be with him. In that moment he slid right beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey Aria" he said sarcastically and kissed my cheek. I turned my head to find uncountable heads turned at us. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Our lips shuffled into place and his lip was partly wet. It slid against mine and our heads raised. He pulled his mouth off of mine and I heard a cast mate whisper to another "I told you they would be together" and another person say: "you owe me 5 dollars". Me and Ian both giggled and he grabbed my hand. Our fingers found each other and he lead me to the other side of the room. We continued our kiss "You don't know how long I've waited for you" he said as I released. My arms were tightly around him and I brushed my lips around his neck. Ian closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Our lips met and we were pushed up against the wall. No soul was watching us and this is what I loved. Just me and him, our lips together and our body's communicating. His torso was warm and I entangled my fingers into his shirt to pull him as close as humanly possible. If I knew loving him would be this easy and so great, BELIEVE me, I would have never been with anyone but him. Every time he touches me, I could simply die in his arms. Everything about him makes me surrender. It feels so good to love someone so much it hurts. We exchanged a glance and I stood on his toes to reach his face, but right when I opened my mouth to speak, someone else's voice filled the air. "What do you think your doing!?" The voice shouted. I now knew who this was. "Lucy!" the voice yelled angrily. It was Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

NARRATIVE* Third person POV*

Lucian Fanfic Chapter 3

Lucy & Ian both stared in shock at Chris. With his forehead dripping with sweat and fury in his eyes, he shouted

"I want you to answer me. What are you doing!?"

"I-Chris-You Don't" Lucy exhaled "We are OVER. I didn't even make that choice, YOU did. Its not my fault you sprung on a stupid fight about me being unreasonable" she continued. "I can be with WHOEVER I want to be with, nothing is your choice anymore when it comes to me"

"Shut Up,Lucy" Chris said calmly then flung his fist back aiming at Luce. Halfway to her arm, Ian grabbed Chris' hand.

"You will never touch her or harm her again. Walk away now Chris. Before I make you."

Chris backed away mumbling something, and Lucy sprung up to brush her lips on Ians "I love you" She whispered and began the kiss again.

A little while after Lucy was back at Ian's apartment. "Sorry about Chris, He's a tad protective. Or I guess you could say over powering" she said as she dropped her coat on his leather sofa.

Lucy inhaled loudly and sank her tiny body into the couch "Don't worry about it goose" he said calmly, then put his body against hers

"So… what do you want to do? Work ended early today and I don't want to do anything away from you. We could walk, hike, bike… practice our lines" Ian & Lucy laughed together her hand falling down his stomach.

"Lets… go tour Hollywood. We are here everyday, but never have time to look around. C'mon, it'll be fun" she offered and pulled his chin to hers. Ian backed away." PLEASE?" she forced "I don't know luce…" she pouted "for me.." he considered it and gave in " Ugh, Okay Lucy, Grab your jacket." He rolled is eyes and she squealed. They stepped out his wooden door and took the elevator down to the lobby and left for sight seeing prepared for anything.

After they left, both of them were having the time of there lives, not worrying about anything. No need to think about anything but each other and where they were going to go next.

They started at the walk of fame and made there way down to sunset blvd, Beverly Hills, checking out the downtown LA area, going to the chinese theatre, and a photo shoot at the Mulholland Drive. Wearing Ian's sunglasses and kissing him in the hot sun of LA, Lucy couldn't ask for more. In the next hour it was almost 4:00pm and they were on rodeo drive window shopping and taking pictures on the streets. Classic duck face photos were snapped and romantic couple photos were taken. After they were done in Rodeo, they took Ian's car and drove down to the Hollywood hills. The day absolutely perfect, and Lucy insisted on going back to Mulholland Drive. However, this time it was to see the overlook. They went up the steps and marveled over the Los Angeles beauty from the tip. You could see everything from up there. Hollywood and beyond almost, from the trees to the house with pools wrapped around on a Hollywood cliff. It was truly and dream. The sun was about to go down and the overlook was empty. Ian sat down and lucy followed in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid down and he stroked her hair and kissed her head. The sun reflected on them and she closed her eyes

"thank you" Lucy said blown away by Ian's sudden hold.

He reached for her lips and they continued to glare into what is almost the sunset. "Your Welcome" he replied with a grin. They hesitated before anyone continued speaking

"Do you want to do something really fun to end off the day?" Ian suggested.

Lucy nodded smiling hoping for it to be something romantic and something to give them alone time just like they had now. "C'mon" Ian smiled and ran down to the car.

When Ian stopped, his girlfriend was confused. "the santa monica pier?" She said puzzled. "Yeah, lets go on the waterfront then up the pier". Lucy looked at ian briefly then sprinted off into the brightness of the sun reflecting on the water. He ran after her, his toes squishing in the sand. Her head whipped back and she blew him a kiss. Her feet hit the water and a large wave crashed against the surface. Seconds later Ian was also in the water. He picked up Lucy from her waist and spun her in his arms. Giggling she wrapped her arms around his neck and a wave pushed force onto his thighs, knocking them over. Soaked with water and on the sand, Ian and Lucy leaned in for a kiss. His he ad moved upwards as hers brushed sideways.

"I love you so much" He murmured as waves kept approaching "I love you too Ian. Forever" she responded breathless.

They sat upwards now releasing and standing. "I could live every moment like this" Lucy said softly. She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hands to make it up to the dock.

Around 9 it was pretty dark. Lucy and Ian both got ice cream cones and found a place to sit and talk. Some people asked for autographs when they realized who Lucy and Ian were, but for the most part, it was just them. As they walked down the pier, music filled through the air, and they were cold with baggy sweaters on. As they finished they're ice cream cones, Ian led them towards a ferris whell. "C'mon" he said grabbing her hand. They handed their tickets in and got in the seats. Lucy and Ian waited for the ride to start and looked over to the water.

"How beautiful" she exhaled staring into the dark, unknown seas.

Ian inhaled. "Well" he sighed "I guess its pretty, the scenery is perfect, but wait- look at me."

She twisted her head around to look into his chocolate eyes digging into her heart. "I was right. Nothing is as beautiful when you're here in comparison". Lucy now felt the need to be as close as she could be to him. Connected. Like strong magnets, not even scientists could pull apart. She forced her body onto his as the ferris wheel started moving. Like a reflex with passion Ian kissed her with force, opening her mouth a slight bit. Her hands pushing on his chest and on her knees almost, he brushed his lips around her jawbone leading back up. Then the upbeat tunes throughout the pier turned to silence and another song came on. They stopped kissing and grinned, foreheads touching with eyes closed for seconds, until lucy opened hers.

"God, I love this song" she said without laughing. Ians eyes peeled open and he chuckled silently moving his head just a little.

"B-26". It was happiness by the fray. She tilted her head back laughing, then the sensuality of the moment occurred like before and their lips found each other once again.

**Don't Forget to Favorite, .REVIEW. And if you want to know what happens next, subscribe! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
